Arthur Ambrose Marks (1881-1963)
__TOC__ * Sex : Male * Born: 21 December 1881, Carcoar District, Bathurst County, New South Wales * Died: 7 May 1963, Orange, Wellington County, New South Wales, Australia at age 81 Pedigree Arthur is the son of Richard Marks (1844-1907) and Lydia Cramp (1845-1929) Siblings Father Only *Ann Quince (1863-1945) Both Parents *Charles Henry Alfred Marks (1868-1941) *Elijah Reuben Marks (1870-1944) *Sydney James Marks (1874-1953) *Hannah Maria Marks (1878-1949) *Arthur Ambrose Marks (1881-1963) *Percival Richard Marks (1885-1964) Full Name Arthur Ambrose Marks Biography Arthur was born at Flowerdale in Carcoar District in New South Wales. After he left school and he moved to Wheeo District. He worked on a property and had to give all his income to his father. Because of this, he left that job and then worked on the mail run. He worked as a Mailman on the mail run from Crookwell to Tuena from 1896 to 1906 in Crookwell, King County, New South Wales. There is some conjecture that he ran the mail run from Crookwell to Goulburn. Perhaps he did both. In addition to mail and passengers, he used to carry gold. He wrapped the gold in newspaper and kept it at his feet. He was never robbed. He worked as a Blacksmith & Shop Keeper before 1911 in Marongla Creek, New South Wales, Australia. On the first day a big team of draught horses arrived to be shod. It nearly killed him and we think this is the reason he does not seem to have kept on the blacksmithing. He moved from Morongla Creek to Orange in about 1916, Orange, Wellington County, New South Wales. There are two stories of why they left the shop and moved to Orange. One is that it was too dusty. The other is that the business was running at a loss because the debtors were not paying their debts. He purchased and moved to "Bony Brae" in Summer Street, Orange, Wellington County, New South Wales in 1916. They had a wood yard at the back of the house and they sold wood. He was Elder in Elam Four Square Gospel church after 1918 in Orange, Wellington County, New South Wales, Australia. They would meet in the Orange town hall. He owned the Orchard "Remuera" at Anson Road, Orange between 1921 and 1955 in Orange, Wellington County, New South Wales, Australia. Telephone number - Orange 710. After he sold the Orchard it was subdivided for housing. They had a packing shed on the property and used to ship the fruit by rail to Sydney for sale. The women (Louisa, Ivy and Daisy) moved in a taxi "limousine". The driver's name was Bowler Forester, call Bowler because he wore a bowler hat. The men went in thier cart. The Great Depression By the time the Great depression has started, Arthur had owned the Orchard for 8 years. He was still somewhat in debt and the family struggled to survive. They did many things just to make ends meet. From about 1930 he operated a dairy near the Orange Showground. His children were employed to deliver the milk door-to-door, initially in a horse and cart, later by truck. He was employed as a carrier on 22 Feb 1936 in Orange, Wellington County, New South Wales, Australia as stated on Percy's Mariage Certificate. During the Great Depression, they shipped a consignment of peas to Sydney for sale to earn extra money. The price earned for the peas did not cover the cost of shipment. Post WWII Arthur was living in 29 Sep 1941 at Orange, Wellington County, New South Wales according to the obituary of his brother Charles. Arthur was living in 1944 at Orange, Wellington County, New South Wales, Australia. Central Western Daily, 11 May 1963, Orange, Wellington County, New South Wales, Australia. Obituary - Mr. A. A. Marks The death occurred in Orange on Tuesday of Mr. Arthur Ambrose Marks, of Phillip St., Orange. An old resident of the district, Mr Marks was a former mail coach driver, plying between Goulburn and Crookwell. He later moved to Morgola Creek; near Cowra, where he conducted a general store for some years, before moving to Orange in 1916. Mr. Marks was also an elder of the Four Square Gospel church, Orange. He was predeceased by his wife, Louisa, and is survived by two daughters and three sons, Mrs. Ivy Mitchell (Goroka, New Guinea), Mrs Daisy Wythes (Larras Lee), Mervyn Marks (Epping), Percy (Jingellic) and Allan (Orange). Pastor K. Tydeman conducted the service at the Four Square Gospel Church on Thursday. The cortege left the chuch for the Methodist section of Orange Cemetery. Mr. Keith N. Baker of Orange was in charge of funeral arrangements. Arthur is buried in the Methodist Section of Orange Cemetery, Bathurst County, New South Wales, Australia Spouse(s) Arthur married Louisa Christie (1882-1949) on 21 Feb 1906 in Wheeo Locality, King County, New South Wales, Australia Offspring *Mervyn Richard Marks (1908-1980) *Percy Stanley Marks (1911-1988) *Cecil Lloyd Marks (1914-1914) *Ivy May Marks (1916-2001) *Daisy Lillian Marks *Allen Roy Marks External Links *Arthur Ambrose Marks *Foursquare Church Contributors Yewenyi Sources # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), Marriage 1421/1906. # Sylvia Marks. # jan balgowan, balgowan family file. # Everyone, Other Researchers, Lee Ann. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), Birth 12915/1881. # Central Western Daily, Saturday, May 11, 1963 - Page Thirteen. # Everyone, Other Researchers, Obituary for Brother Elijah Reuben. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 29343/1882. References Image:Arthur_Ambrose_Marks_(1881_-_1963)_Obituary.png|Obituary in Central Western Daily category:Marks (surname) Marks, Arthur Ambrose Marks, Arthur Ambrose Category:Non-SMW people articles